


Revenge Snack

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Wendigo, Wendigo Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: It was supposed to be just a field test of the latest Stark weapons. That's why Obie had Tony tag along with Rumlow's group. Tony hated it, but he could survive this stupid woodsy camping trip.Turns out he'd be the only one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 285
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, The Monster Smash's Teratober 2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Revenge Snack

**Author's Note:**

> For Teratober Day 18 - Secret (yes, v late, much apologies)  
> Tony Stark Bingo - K3: Lost & Found  
> TSB # : 4006  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo - U2 : What doesn't kill me makes me mad  
> StarkBucks Bingo - G1 : Villian!Bucky  
> Banned Together Bingo - I4 : Too Violent
> 
> Endless thank you and appreciation to Rise for cheering, betaing, and titling this fic!!

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Tony ignored the question and kept walking, but a hand landed on his shoulder and jerked him around. 

“I asked you a question,” Rumlow said as he leaned close.

Moonlight filtered through the trees just enough to illuminate the hard planes of his face. They’d drawn the attention of the rest of the men, who lounged around the campfire behind Rumlow. 

Most of them were amused. Tony was not. 

He rolled his eyes and brushed Rumlow’s hand off. “To piss. Unless you want to watch me do it right here.” 

Rumlow snorted, his teeth flashing in a predatory grin. “That a kink of yours?” 

“You’ll never find out so fuck off.” Tony whirled around and stomped out of camp. 

He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Rumlow or the rest. Why had he said yes when Obie had begged him to go on this ‘scientific expedition?’ Why had Obie even asked in the first place? 

Gun ranges and simulations were enough, he didn’t need to see Stark Industries weapons in a field test. They had enough guns and ammunition to kill off every living thing in this entire province, with one asshole lugging around an experimental Stark RPG. 

He hated Obie for telling him to be here. The only thing stopping Tony from leaving was the thought of Rhodey’s _I told you so_ accompanied by his disappointed head shake. 

Tony could do this outdoor camping thing. He _would_. 

He glanced over his shoulder to be sure Rumlow wasn’t following him into the forest. There was enough moonlight for Tony to be reasonably confident he wasn’t being followed.

The pressure in his chest eased the farther he got from camp. He wasn’t used to the woods, but as long as he walked in a straight line he’d be fine. He did his business and paused. There was no rush to get back to Rumlow and the rest. 

There was a denser patch of woods and a clearing beyond. He marked a tree with his knife - gifted by Rhodey to help him survive this outdoor experience - to spot his way back, slid the knife back into the sheath, took an orientating look at the stars, and then went to explore. 

Clusters of flowers danced in the breeze. An old tree had fallen, taking a few others along with it and giving space for light to filter and more things to grow. Even Tony could appreciate the beauty of it. 

It wasn’t there, and then it was. 

Antlers extended from a deer skull, a skull that sat atop a human body. The body was starving, emaciated, and stood in perfect stillness across from the fallen tree. 

Tony pinched himself, sure he was seeing things, but the image stayed. 

Whoever it was, they were tall. Taller than Tony, and the antlers stretched further into the sky. 

“Is this a prank?” Tony called, “because it’s not fucking funny!”

He would take this kind of spooky joke if he was on a trip with Rhodey, but not these military-wannabe frat bro rejects. 

It was silent. 

Who in the group was skinny enough to pull off his look? Rumlow’s group was all hulking goons. Was this a hermit who liked to play gags on passing hikers?

They walked closer, a smooth gliding step that seemed impossible with the unevenness of the underbrush. A thrill of terror snaked up Tony’s spine, but he held himself steady. He wouldn’t be terrorized by some random hillbilly.

The skull and antlers gleamed under the moonlight, looming larger as they approached. The antlers look sharp. Sharp enough to - 

Tony didn’t finish the thought. He trailed his eyes down instead, and noticed they weren’t naked. They wore some kind of animal pelt loincloth around their waist, and then there were long legs and bare feet. 

He tipped his chin up. “What happens if I don’t run screaming like you want?” 

The arm that reached for him was unnaturally long, longer than any human arm should be, but that couldn’t be right. There was no way - 

The sound of a gunshot had Tony flinching, and Rumlow stepped into the clearing, gun leveled at whoever this was. 

Who had only a chip in the skull from the shot. That shouldn’t have been possible. These were Stark weapons, and the bullet should’ve gone through bone. 

Fascinated, Tony stepped closer. 

“Get back, Stark, don’t be stupid,” Rumlow growled. “Nice work on flushing him out, now let a pro handle it.” 

Tony stilled, throat dry. He didn’t like the look in Rumlow’s eyes and slowly reached for his knife. 

“Miss me, Barnes?” Rumlow shot again, this time the bullet thudding into the creature’s shoulder. 

‘Barnes’ turned towards Rumlow and advanced without a whimper of pain or a hitch in his movements. 

Once, twice, three more times Rumlow pulled the trigger. Barnes marched on, steps smooth and eerily quiet, as Rumlow crashed through the underbrush as he backpedaled around the clearing. 

“Where the hell are the rest of those guys?” Rumlow spat on the ground and fired again, this one pinging off an antler. “The only worth you have to the rest of the world is what we find in your dead body.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Tony shouted. 

“Welcome to the big leagues!” Rumlow looked crazed as he stumbled back around the clearing, Barnes still advancing. 

Tony ducked behind a tree to avoid Rumlow’s errant shots. 

“Hydra’s best kept secret is going to die tonight,” he snarled and emptied his clip into Barnes’ chest. 

Barnes kept moving as the bullets entered and exited, no blood dripping from the wounds. 

“What the fuck?” Tony asked, but the question was lost under the trampling and shouting and shooting as the rest of the team poured into the clearing and started firing at Barnes. 

They all knew, Tony realized. They’d brought everything. The RPG was slung across someone’s shoulder. 

_This_ was the field test. 

“Wait!” Tony said as he lunged for them, tripping on a tree root. “Wait, don’t shoot, we can -”

Barnes traded his slow stalking for a burst of speed. He ripped through the group, whatever strength his starving body had still able to tear limb from limb. The men screamed, blood gushed, and Tony swayed on his feet as he witnessed.

It couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds, and Barnes was left standing in the massacre. He lifted someone’s arm to the deer skull, and Tony saw the flash of teeth underneath. 

Barnes bit a chunk out of the bicep, chewed, and swallowed. 

“You did this to me.” The voice was dark and rasping, so low-pitched that it slid through Tony’s chest and burrowed into his gut. 

That skull turned to Rumlow, red splattered over the glowing white. 

“You did this.” 

Rumlow’s face was pale, and his hand was trembling as he raised another gun. 

Barnes went back to that slow, stalking movement and paced Rumlow around the clearing. Rumlow’s crazed intensity morphed into panic as he backed away, stumbling but too afraid to take his eyes off Barnes. 

Tony stared as they circled, unable to look away, wondering who would break first.

It was Rumlow, Tony wasn’t surprised, who turned to run. But no, he wasn’t running _away_ , he was running to where the RPG had been dropped by a decapitated body. 

Where bullets didn’t work, an RPG just might. 

Rumlow grinned and patted his grenade launcher. “Think you’re twisted enough to survive this to that freaky face?”

“What did you do to him?” Tony asked in horror as he sidled toward Rumlow. 

“Everything I was asked,” Rumlow said, not talking his eyes off Barnes. “And I enjoyed every minute of it.” 

Tony gulped, knowing that when Rumlow pulled the trigger that he _might_ kill Barnes, but the blast would definitely kill the both of them too. He palmed his knife and wished he’d practiced more. 

“You’ll kill us all with that,” he said and threw the blade. 

He missed Rumlow by an inch and swore. 

“What the fuck,” Rumlow spat, giving a quick glance at the knife buried in the dirt. It was just enough to give Tony an element of surprise as he lunged for Rumlow and the RPG. “Stark!”

Tony won the match, hands clamped on the RPG, because suddenly Barnes was there, picking Rumlow up by the throat and lifting him into the air. 

“He’ll - eat - you,” Rumlow got out with the last of his air, wide panicked eyes on Tony. He clawed at the single hand that Barnes was using to strangle him. 

“Think he’s only interested in Hydra goon,” Tony said, throat dry as he backed away. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off Barnes. He would never have guessed the strength to lift a muscled man by the throat with one arm was in that emaciated body. 

“You did this,” Barnes repeated. Then he opened his mouth and ate Rumlow’s scream. 

The jaw bone cracked and crunched in his mouth, but Rumlow wasn’t dead yet. Blood streamed from his face, but his eyes were wide and legs jerking. It was the second bite to the throat that killed him.

Tony forced himself to watch, but it wasn’t as difficult as it should’ve been. He’d done this, at least played a part. He’d let Rumlow be killed to save himself and this monster, Barnes, from the RPG. He should feel guilty and regretful and disgusted. He _should_.

But if he felt that, it was lost under the curiosity and fascination as Barnes faced him and ate Rumlow. 

Tony tried to moisten his throat. “For the record, I’m sorry? I wasn’t part of Hydra or whatever did this to you, and no fucking clue why they brought me here.” 

He set the grenade launcher down, raised his hands in surrender, and slowly backed away. 

And tripped over a leg, falling to the ground. 

Barnes dropped what was left of Rumlow and stalked forward. Tony scrambled back two paces but then Barnes was leaning down into his face. 

He was close enough for Tony to see blue human eyes in the holes of the deer skull. 

“You’re sorry?” that deep voice rasped.

“Yeah, so sorry. I don’t know what they did to you but that had to be terrible.”

“Monstrous.”

Tony let out a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, did you mean that to be funny? It was kind of funny, I don’t know about your, ah, sense of humor, but I’m just saying -”

“Stay,” Barnes ordered.

Then he went back to Rumlow and finished him. Except for the bones, as Barnes spat the splinters back out, but the muscles and organs he ate like he’d been starving. When he stood, meal complete, he was covered in blood. He was also filled out, muscles blocking the view of the bones under his skin. Tony couldn’t count all of his ribs anymore. 

The deer skull darkened, losing its white gleam and becoming black as night. Then it morphed. 

He made for Tony again, and Tony was still there, on the ground, because he had stayed like a damn dog and hadn’t moved.

When Barnes leaned close, it was a human face instead of a deer skull that peered at him.

“Is this what you looked like?” Tony asked, awed.

Barnes’ jaw was strong enough to cut glass, his features were almost delicate in his broad face. The blue of his eyes was obvious even in the faint light.

“No antlers.” 

Because there were still two prongs of antlers climbing out of his skull, reaching for the sky, now black. Tony couldn’t help but stare.

“I said you had a sense of humor, right? I mentioned that, because -”

Barnes reached out and cupped Tony’s cheek. His hand was ice cold, but he was one who shivered with the touch.

Tony placed a hand over him, keeping it on his face. “Please tell me you aren’t going to kill me. Otherwise, let me say, this whole seduction thing is very misleading.”

“No.”

“No it’s not misleading or no you aren’t going to eat me? Or wait, is that the same thing -”

Barnes’ hand shifted to cover Tony’s mouth, hand gentle and pressure light.

Tony still felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“You’re so warm.”

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Barnes’ hand pressed down and silenced him. Tony pressed his lips together, and Barnes let go to run his hand down Tony’s neck, his blue eyes following the trail.

Tony gulped, suddenly realizing how warm he felt. 

“You have… very nice horns?”

Barnes’ hand took hold of his jaw and Tony whined, thinking he was going to break it, but Barnes merely lifted Tony to his feet with that hold.

“It has been too long since I was warm.” He pressed close, then closer yet. 

“I can help with that,” Tony said, the words rasping out of his throat. 

Barnes leaned down and breathed into Tony’s face. At first it smelled of blood and death and Tony gagged, but then the scent was replaced by a sweetness that had Tony swaying in him.

“What do I call you, sweet one?”

“I’m Tony.”

“Tony. Help me carry my dinner home, will you?” Bucky’s thumb ran a cold line down Tony’s jaw. “Then you will keep me warm.”


End file.
